Bésame
by The Child Of Silence
Summary: All he wants is a kiss. Was that too much to ask for? Join Spain on his quest to receive a kiss from the one he loves, Romano, and all the misadventures that just so happen to tag along. What's a Spaniard to do? "Bésame?"
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Ah... A short start, I know, but it's to test the idea out. I actually have a well prepared plot for this story. 83 For once. Either way, let's see if I can keep this at a PG-13 rating... For anyone who knows me well, than you probably are wondering how long it'll take before I make that rating R...

Bésame?

Chapter One

_Kiss me Slowly- Parachute_

* * *

Spain sighed, running a hand through his dark curly hair, his bright green eyes slightly duller than normal. The rain was pounding against his window, and he frowned, shifting the way the blanket laid over him. Thunder clasped outside, and his heart jumped into his throat at the sound.

"Ah... Why must the thunder be so loud?" the Spaniard complained, shivering slightly as a flash of lightning streaked across the sky. Trying to find comfort in the blanket, he snuggled deeper into its grasp, sighing softly, allowing his tired eyes to fall shut.

It had been awhile since he had to deal with a thunder storm on his own. Normally, he was either sleeping, or had company over when the rare storm happened to pass over his home. Today hadn't been his lucky day, it appeared.

It wasn't like he actually feared the storms, no, he just didn't like being surprised by them. If he had time to prepare himself, then the storms didn't faze him in the slightest. Unlike a certain pasta and tomato loving half nation he knew... Spain frowned slightly, wondering if there was a storm at Romano's house as well. Romano was terrified of the loud lightning and thunder, and had spent many nights sneaking into Spain's bed when he had been his colony.

_"Eh? Romano? Why are you in my bed?" the half asleep nation asked, looking at a nervous bundle of sheets and blankets curled up at his side. The bundle whimpered as a particularly loud clasp of thunder snapped in the background. Spain blinked, understanding slowly dawning on him._

_"Romano... Are you scared?"_

_Normally, Romano would have snapped at the older nation for even daring to say such a blasphemous thing, but this time, decided to let it go, in favour of snuggling closer to the strong man who would surely protect him._

_A soft smile played on Spain's lips, and he pulled that shaking, whimpering bundle of blankets up onto his chest, wrapping his arms around what he suspected was Romano, or a wild raccoon. The bundle paused in its violent tremors, and a familiar head popped out, amber eyes looking at Spain in shock, and fear._

_"It... It's... S-so loud, bastard..." Romano whimpered, yelping when a flash of lightning flashed across the sky. Spain bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. Even when pissing himself in fear, Romano seemed capable of trying to insult the forever cheerful nation._

_"Ah, mi __niño, it is nothing to fear. Angels are merely bowling up in Heaven," Spain said, his voice soft and calming. He ran a hand through the tangled hair on top of Romano's head, gently brushing along the odd curl that defied physics in general._

_"Ah... D... Don't touch that bastard!" Romano hissed, hiding his suddenly hot face in Spain's chest. Spain laughed slightly, closing his eyes._

_"So I guess this means you'll be sleeping with me tonight?" Spain asked. A soft "Mm-hm" was heard, and the Spaniard laughed as not too soon after that, soft snores came from the small boy. "__Buenas noches, mi amado..."_

Another loud clap of thunder snapped Spain out of his reminiscing, and he jolted up right as frantic knocking sounded at his door. Who could possibly be at his house this late at night?

Confused, the Spanish nation got up, and made his way over to the door, careful not to trip over his hastily kicked off boots from earlier. Getting to the door was more of a hassle then it should have been, since he tripped over the blanket(he should have bought the snuggie damn it!). Wincing, he got up on his knees in font of the door, and pulled it open.

He probably should have stood up first.

A figure darted in, one that had probably been a expecting a tall nation to latch onto, not a short one. The two let out cries as they collided, sending both back onto the floor. Spain kicked the door shut with his free leg, and sighed. Of course, he just had to have an Italian crotch in his face...

"Romano, as much as I believe in freedom of all things sexual... Can you remove your crotch from my face?" He felt the body above him tense, before quickly rolling off. Spain sat up, rubbing the back of his head, and glanced over at the pissy looking Romano.

"You... You damn perverted tomato bastard! Why did you put your face in my crotch?" Romano snapped, glaring at his fellow nation. Spain sighed shaking his head.

"You're the one who made my face go there... Why were you in such a hurry to get inside?" Spain tilted his head slightly, eyeing up the beautiful red blush spread across the younger's face, spreading down his neck, and beneath the collar of his shirt...

_KA-BOOM!_

Romano let out a shrill cry, before leaping onto Spain. "Damn it you bastard! Hold me!" Spain blinked, but smiled, laughing slightly.

"Are you afraid, mi Lovito?" Spain asked, wrapping his arms in an all too familiar way around Romano. The Italian cursed several times under his breath, snuggling closer to Spain.

"Fucker... Those stupid bastard Angels are just being really fucking loud tonight... Who fucking bowls anyway?" Spain laughed slightly, and placed a light kiss on top of Romano's head. He found it funny that Romano still believed in the bowling angels, but if it made the Italian feel better...

"Lots of people. Now, I was actually thinking of going to bed soon, mi amado. Would you mind letting me get up?" Romano sent him a glare that told the Spaniard that if he wanted to move anywhere, he was taking Romano with him. Spain sighed, feeling arms wrap around his neck. How was he going to pull this one off? Somewhere in the distance, Spain heard another roll of thunder, but ignored it as he did a very odd set of motions to get up to his feet, Romano's legs having found themselves wrapped around his waist.

He stumbled up the stairs, trying not to topple over with the extra weight, as he made his way to his room. He heard Romano whimper, and sighed. It was going to be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Second Installment of Besame! This one is thankfully longer than the first. I'd like to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, and followed this story. not as well as it did on wattpad, but of well. Also, sorry, but all the updates will be totally random, meaning who knows when I'll update again! Either way, let's see what trouble our favourite Spaniard will get into on this installment of:

Bésame?

Chapter Two

_Kissin U Miranda Cosgrove_

* * *

"I don't get it," Spain whined, his head falling against the hard material of the bar counter. He groaned, his emerald green eyes closing. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and he rolled his head over, opening his eyes to look at the grinning face of one personification of France.

"Ah, do not worry, mon ami! It is so hard to understand the mysterious ways of amor!" France chuckled, resting his chin on top of one of his hands. Spain blinked, sitting up. He had come to see his friend after having dealt with the rather odd experience of Lovino trying to ask if he could spend a few nights at the Spaniard's house. To say more or less, things had become interesting.

"You think this is love?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. France nodded, taking a sip of his wine, his smile smug on his face.

"But of course! What else could it be? Surely even you are not that oblivious to realize your feelings for that obnoxious little Italian of your's! Now, don't glare at me like that, you are much to handsome to do such an ugly thing! Now, the question is, how to get Romano to realize that you love him! Because words just won't do! Oh! What if you-" Spain sighed, downing his shot of tequila, while tuning out the French man and his scheming.

Well, if he really did love Romano, then why couldn't he just tell him? It might be tacky, and sure as hell was the most used way of expressing such feelings, but was it really that bad? Oh, it seemed all too much... What if Romano didn't love him back? What would he do? He wasn't sure how he would survive if he was rejected...

Spain would be the first to admit he had been in more relationships then he cared to admit. Most of them, like his marriage to Austria, had been for political reasons, but still. He had eventually come to love each and everyone of his spouses and lovers, and if he really did love Lovino... It was definitely not like any of his other relationships.

"-And then the two of you can take and slowly press it int-"

"I'll kiss him."

France paused in his talking, and looked at the suddenly serious Spaniard, noting how he hadn't seen that expression on his face since the 1700s when things turned bad for the Spanish nation.

"A kiss? Mon ami, do you really think that is the best way?" Spain nodded once, looking up at France, his bright green eyes showing no sign of their usual humour.

"Si, I am sure. Words are hollow things, that can easily be faked. But a meaningful, passionate kiss..." Spain smiled slightly, almost dreamily. "There's no way that can be faked... I think you are right... I do love him."

France smiled, and nodded. "Of course you do. It's been so painfully obvious for a few centuries now."

Spain deadpanned, looking at France in disbelief. "It... It has?"

"Oh, of course! Ohonhonhon! How do you think England got the idea to start the rumour you were a pedoph-"

"I'LL KILL THAT CATERPILLARED-EYEBROWED PIRATE!

* * *

Spain popped his head into his living room, looking at the Italian nation on his couch, watching some sitcom on T.V. The Spaniard took a deep breath, and stepped into the room, slowly making his way over to the unsuspecting Italian. He paused, his face flushing, when he heard that light laughter fill the room, like chimes in the summer breeze...

Was he really ready to do this? What if he messed up somehow? What if he went to kiss him... And missed? His heart pounded in his chest, and his palms felt sweaty. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and put on a large smile, and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to Romano.

"Hola Lovi!~ What are you watching?" he asked cheerfully, his inner conflict hidden from detection by his usual cheerfully dopey manner. Romano turned his gaze away from the T.V. and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Some American show called "Friends". It's surprisingly funny," Romano said, turning his attention back to the T.V.. Spain let out a silent sigh of relief, having found it suddenly hard to think under Romano's gaze... Was it because he knew he was in love with Lovino now that made his gaze so mesmerizing? He blushed slightly, before moving the tiniest centimeter closer to Romano.

"Friends? What's it ab-"

"Sh! It's getting to the good part of the episode!" Spain blinked. Had Romano just interrupted him for speaking during some lame ass sitco-... Oh, well that was actually quite funny...

Spain chuckled slightly, getting comfortable as he watched the show, all thoughts of kissing Romano gone. It saddened the duo when the show ended, but they were soon happy again as they realized it was a marathon. An all day marathon.

It was around thirteen episodes later, and around supper time, when Spain received a very nasty punch to the side of the head.

"Perverted bastard! Don't put the moves on me while watching Friends!" The Passionate country blinked, looking up at a pissed off Romano. He couldn't see what he had done wrong. He had just been sitting there, with Romano leaning against him, one arm over his shoulder...

It clicked in Spain's head. Why had any of that been bad? He froze when he heard a sob escape Romano, before the younger rushed out of the room. Spain sat there on the couch, listening to the retreating sound of Romano's footsteps, before hearing a door slam. Had he done something else wrong?

He sighed, rubbing where his face had met Romano's fist, and reached for the cordless phone on the coffee table. It was an automatic reflex that he dialed in France's number. He really needed someone to talk this out with...

"_Allo?"_

"Hola France."

_"Ah, Spain! So tell me, how are things going with Romano? Have you done it yet? Ohonhonhon!"_

"Ah, sadly no. I was going to do it, but then Friends came on, and I forgot all about it."

"_Oh, Spain, you must hurry, mon ami. We need to deal with this, so you can get this over with."_

"I know, but everytime I think about doing it, I remember him as a kid, and I just can't..."

"_Man up! It won't kill you! Just him!"_

BAM!

Spain snapped his head up, his eyes going wide when he heard what suspiciously sounded like someone hanging up his land line. Well, hanging it up with the wrath only an Italian could summon up.

_"Sounds like someone has a little explaining to do~ Now, tell me, how do you plan on doing this?"_

"Maybe I'll just tell him upfront I want to kiss him?"

_"Oh no! That will not do at all! You must have some tact! You must do it, and make him think that he is doing it!"_

"Que? What are you talking about?"

Spain heard a heavy sigh on the other side of the phone, and he blinked. Mindlessly, he ran his fingers over the soft fabric of his couch. What would kissing Romano be like anyway? Was he a shy kisser, who slowly became more bold and passionate? Maybe, he was the type of person who took over, dominate and daring? What if he sucked at kissing?

_"Don't make plans for tomorrow! I am coming over to help you! If you can, get Romano to go out of the house for several hours so we can get things sorted out!" Click! _The dial tone ran through his ears, leaving the Spaniard wondering why his friends were so rude at times. He shrugged, setting the phone down on the table, and closing his eyes.

He hoped he would have better luck tomorrow.

* * *

Spain frowned, his brow furrowing as he focused on the sizzling omelet in the frying pan. The tip of his tongue managed to poke out from the corner of his mouth as he focused on preparing to flip the omelet, so it was folded in half. He felt Romano's gaze on him, awaiting for the true show of Spain's culinary talents.

"Uno dos tres!" Spain counted, flipping the omelet on tres. Both the nations watched as the combination of milk, eggs, salt, and pepper flew up into the air. Spain smiled, moving the pan to catch the perfectly folded omelet. His chest swelled out in pride, and he turned to look at Romano, grinning.

"What are you smiling about bastard?" Romano snapped at him, his own smile instantly turning into a scowl. Spain laughed cheerfully, taking the plate from Romano's hands, and sliding the omelet onto it.

"I don't think I'm a person who can answer that question. I'm always smiling, remember?" Spain handed the plate to Romano, who slide down off of the counter, making his way over to the table.

"Yeah, yeah, what ever you say," Romano grumbled, setting the plate down, and cutting into the omelet. Spain watched him for a moment, his smile softer than normal, before returning his attention to making his own breakfast. He poured the liquid into the pan, picking up the spatula, and scrambling up the mixture as it began to cook. He prefered to scramble his omelet when he didn't put any other ingredients in it.

The two went about their business in almost complete silence, except for Spain's quiet humming. Romano cleared his throat, almost giving Spain a heart attack at the sudden sound.

"It... It's good..." Romano said softly. Spain froze and looked down at the pan, his tanned skin slowly becoming darker as he blushed. It wasn't often that Romano complemented anyone, and while Spain would normally laugh at his bashfulness, the compliment... It made his heart swell.

"Ah! So cute Lovi!~" The Spaniard practically pounced on the unsuspecting Romano, sending them both sprawling to the floor. Spain hugged him, spouting out more random words about Romano's cuteness, while Romano struggled to get away.

"Ohonhonhon... So it seems I came just in time for the good part!" Both of the nations froze, and Spain looked at the doorway leading to the living room, spotting france standing there, a coy smile on his lips.

"Hola Francis!" Spain said, in his normal cheerful way. Romano scoffed, muttering something about a "fuckface", not sharing Spain's joy in seeing the blonde nation. With Spain distracted, Romano roughly pushed Spain off of him, and stormed off, shooting a soul piercing glare at France as he passed him.

Spain watched Romano go, his smile fading slightly. He got up from off of the floor, before heading back to the stove, and attending to the now slightly burned scrambled eggs.

"I wonder what got into him," Spain said, more to himself than to France. He quickly put the eggs on a plate, sighing.

"Oh, merely jealous that I came to see you, I bet," France said, moving to sit at the table. Spain chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

"You could have chosen a better time to interrupt though," Spain said, taking his breakfast over to the table as well, sitting across from France. The duo heard a door slam, and Spain sighed, his forehead meeting the table. 'Hola table.' 'Hola forehead.'

"Ah, well at least he is gone now! Time to start planning. Spain, that egg died a long time ago, stop trying to murder it again. Now! You know what Mouth-to-mouth is, right?" Spain nodded, putting his fork down, and blinking.

"Si, the kiss of life. What about it?" Now, he was curious. He still didn't understand what France had meant on the phone last night, and was really starting to get into things.

"Well, isn't it obvious, mon ami? Ohonhonhon! We drown you!" France said, his face lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning. Spain stared blankly at his so called friend, blinking slightly. The Spaniard said nothing, slowly standing up, placing his hands on the table. He lifted on up, slowly, dramatically, and pointed at the door.

"Out. Now," he said, his voice monotone, and hollow. France laughed again, putting one of his own hands over Spain's.

"Now, Antonio! Let me explain! You won't really drown! You'll just pretend to! Then, Romano will give you some mouth-to-mouth, and you will be "revived" but he won't know until you snake your tongue into his mouth, inviting him into a loving, and passionate kiss! Nothing can go wrong!"

Spain smiled, his eyes lighting up. "You are a genius Francis! I would have never thought about that!" It was perfect! The Spaniard thought so anyway. France smiled smugly, waving a hand about dramatically.

"But of course. It worked for me on Ar-er, a friend. Oui, a friend..." Spain didn't catch the slip up, to caught up in his excitement. How could this possibly go wrong? He ran over to the counter, picking up his phone, his fingers quickly hitting in Romano's cell phone number.

Five rings later, and finally the Italian answered, much to Spain's delight.

_"Ciao. You got Lovi."_

"Lovi~ I just had a genius idea! Let's go to the beach today! I can pack a picnic basket, and we can get some of our friends to come along! Sounds good, right?~"

_"Uh, yeah, I guess it sounds good bastard... I should be back in an hour or so... Who all are you thinking about inviting?"_

"Well, Francis, Gilbert, Feli, Austria, Hungary, and Greece!"

_"Oh... Well, yeah, I'll be back in an hour or so. Arrivederci."_

"Adios! Ah, Francis! Help me call everyone! We have to make sure they can all come!" Spain said, as soon as he hung up. He hadn't actually thought Romano would say yes, but he had!

"Oui, Oui, I'm already on it!" Francis said. Spain grinned, already dialing the number for Hungary's house.

An hour or so later, Romano had arrived back at Spain's house to find the Spaniard zipping around the kitchen on a war path. He narrowly avoided the pounce hug that the man threw at him, and glanced at France, who had oddly enough, saved him.

"Bonjour Romano! So nice of you to join us!~ Antonio! Finish your packing! Come along Romano!" Spain watched in heart break as France dragged the object of his affection away. Sighing, he pulled himself up off of the floor, rubbing his forehead which he had hit pretty hard. He shuffled his way over to the basket, pouting as he put the tomatoes into the basket.

"Man, Fran sure has become bossy about this... Oh well, it will all pay off in the end! Ah! I should go get my bathing suit on!" Spain finished putting the tomatoes into the basket, checking that they weren't squishing the churros or sandwiches he had made, before rushing through his large mansion, his legs automatically leading him to his bedroom.

"Need something good to wear... I don't think Lovi's Italianness would be too happy if we kissed while I wore something ugly..." The man rummaged through his closet, searching through all his bathing suits for something that wasn't a florescent colour, or decorated in tomatoes. He sighed, as he found the only thing that was even close to fashionable was a black speedo... He grabbed the bright blue bathing suit, decorated in fluffy white tomato shaped clouds, and hurried to change.

Everything had to be perfect!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For having a well prepared plot for this, I am extremely bad when it comes to updating... For anyone who actually really likes this story, and didn't enjoy waiting for me to get my lazy butt in motion... v.v Sorry. Either way, with my new laptop, hopefully updates will be sooner. Without further ado:

Bésame?

Chapter Three

This Kiss- Carly Rae Jepsen

* * *

Spain smiled happily as he got out of his little Spanish car, his bright green eyes twinkling in happiness as he looked at the wide expanse of sea before him. It reminded him of a time where he could spend months on end, sailing with little cares across the oceans, as free as the wind.

He adjusted his grip on his picnic basket, looking over his shoulder at Romano and France, who was being yelled at by the first for inappropriate behaviour. Spain laughed, breaking the two's bickering.

"Come on amigos!~ Let's go get the best spot to set up, and wait for the others to show up!" he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah, whatever bastard. I'm not even sure why the hell I came here..." Romano grumbled, following the cheerful Spaniard, and keeping a wide distance from the French man. Spain began humming happily, ignoring Romano's suddenly sour mood. There was no way that he would mess up this plan!

"Ah, I have forgotten just how beautiful your beaches are, Antonie!~" France sang, running forward, onto the sand, and twirling dramatically. "Ah!~ The beautiful sun! The fresh sea air! The wide open blue sky without a single cloud in sight! Beautiful!"

Spain laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his spare hand in slight embarrassment. "Si, my country does have very beautiful bea-"

"The ones in Italy are better," Romano interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. Spain looked at him, before smiling softly at him.

"Si, the beaches in Italy are very beautiful~ Especially your's~" Spain said, watching as Romano turned tomato red, much to his joy. Spain took Romano by the arm, still grinning, and pulling him forward towards the beach, as the red blush devoured all of the shorter's body.

"B-Bastard..." Romano said quietly, causing Spain to laugh once again.

"Come on you two! As much as I would like to see little Romano all red and flustered, we have to find a spot!" France said, looking at the two with a knowing smile on his face. Spain grinned at his friend, and all three went about on the oddly almost empty beach. Eventually, they settled on a spot next to a series of boulders that formed a private space on the sand. France went off, claiming that he was off to wait for the others, leaving Romano and Spain alone.

"It's a really nice day out, isn't it?~" Spain asked, lying down on the blanket that they had spread out over the sand.

"Yeah, it's really damn sunny out," Romano replied, sitting down next to the Spaniard, frowning. Spain smiled up at him, propping himself up onto his elbows.

"Your face will stick like that if you always frown, Lovi!~ Smile! We're at the beach!" Spain said, nodding out towards the crashing waves of the sea. Romano rolled his eyes, pushing Spain's shoulder.

"Shut up you bastard! I can frown if I want to!" Romano said, crossing his arms over his chest once again. Spain rolled his eyes playfully, sitting up, and resting an elbow on Romano's shoulder.

"Ah, I remember one time I brought you to the beach when you were a kid," Spain said, smiling as he replayed the memory in his mind. He heard Romano snort next to him, pushing Spain's elbow off of his shoulder.

"Yeah, then you left the next day, you bastard."

_"Ah! Isn't it nice to come to the beach every now and then just for fun?" Spain exclaimed, stripping off his many layers of clothes, until he was down to just his boxers. He ran forward, jumping across the sand. He spun around, laughing as he did so._

_Young Romano looked at him, his amber eyes narrowed in annoyance._

_"Shut up bastard! Why do you love the sea so much!" Romano yelled at Spain. Spain paused in his twirling, and odd dancing, and looked at Romano, tilting his head._

_"Well, isn't it obvious, Romano?" Spain asked, walking over to the young boy, and kneeling next to him. He smiled happily at Romano, ruffling his brown hair, careful to avoid that one curl._

_"No, it isn't bastard!" Romano yelled, slapping away the Spaniard's hand. "And quit touching me you fucking pervert!"_

_Spain picked Romano up in his arms, chuckling lowly. He began to walk across the beach, towards the crashing waves on the shore._

_"Well, don't you see how the sea only ends at the end of the world?" Spain pointed at the far off horizon, to help Romano see what he meant. "The sea is the only thing on this planet so large. It is on the open sea where men can experience freedom from the laws of society. But, the open waters also demand respect, because in a single second, those beautiful waves you see can be the last thing you ever see. So it is always an honour to have survived each trip on the sea, and it gives a whole new outlook on life. Do you understand, niño?"_

_Spain looked back at Romano, smiling happily at him. The small child frowned up at him, poking his finger into the older's bare chest._

_"Take me with you then. Don't leave me alone bastard... Not again..." Spain felt his heart skip a beat, and his eyes widened at the sudden sweetness of Romano. Had he really just said that..?_

_"L-Lovino... Lo siento, I wish I didn't have to leave you alone, but it is my job to go elsewhere, to conquer and explore. A... And you are too small to come with me. You have to grow up some fir-"_

_"I don't want to have to grow up to go with you! That will take too long! You're supposed to protect me!" Romano cried, tears starting to form in his eyes. Again, Spain felt his heart skip a beat, and he knelt down on the sand, setting Romano down on his feet._

_"I do protect you Romano. I will always protect you, mi hijo. Even if I'm far away, I'll always be protecting you." Spain pressed a light kiss to Romano's forehead, smiling softly at him. "Now, let's enjoy our time together? Okay?" Romano nodded, before placing a soft, bashful kiss back on Spain's cheek._

_"Grazie, you stupid Bastardo..." Spain laughed once more, before digging his hands into the sand._

_"Come on Romano! Let's build a sand castle! Show me some of your Italian architectural skills, Si?" Spain said, starting to create a mound of sand. Romano rolled his eyes, before swatting away Spain's large hands._

_"You're doing it wrong you idiot! You got to do it like this!" With that said, Romano began to show Spain the proper way to build a sandcastle._

_At the end of the day, the two nations made their way back to Spain's house, each carrying a loud of seashells in their arms._

_"Hey Bastard?" Romano said, glancing up at the Spaniard. Spain made a sound of acknowledgment, looking down at Romano, a small smile on his face._

_"Yes Romano?"_

_"Do you think we can do this again some time? N-Not that I enjoyed it or anything!" Romano said, turning away from Spain, to hide his face which was turning red from embarrassment. Spain smiled at Romano, and picked him up. Romano instantly began trying to escape, cursing the Spaniard out._

_"We can go to the beach as many times as you want, mi niño," Spain said, pressing a light kiss to the side of Romano's head. "We can do anything that makes you happy."_

"Hey, Bastard..." Romano said, his amber eyes focusing on the stupidly grinning Spain. Spain looked over at him, still smiling as he recalled the memory.

"Si, mi Lovino?" Spain asked.

"Why is France running here at that speed?" Spain blinked, before looking past Romano, and at the speeding form of a wild France, running their way, followed by a loud mouthed American, and a floating white polar bear.

"Don't you dare ever fuckin' touch my bro like that again! That is so not heroic like!" America shouted, and both Spain and Romano flinched at how loud the American was. France merely laughed in reply, before screaming as America tackled him to the ground.

"Not the face! Not the face!" France screamed as he tried to crawl away from the furious American. The floating white polar bear seemed to be using some sort of magic power to try and drag America off of the Frenchman.

"Let go of me Mattie! Only I can touch you there!" Spain sweat dropped, before returning his attention to the rest of the people coming down the beach. He saw Prussia running forward, screaming something about avenging Birdie, and Feliciano skipping after him, crying "Ve!~" while a slow moving Greece made his way as well, with Hungary chatting his ear off, and no Austria in sight.

Spain laughed, before looking at Romano, who was staring out at the sea with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Romano?" Romano looked away from the sea, and at Spain, blinking his gorgeous amber eyes. Spain felt his breath catch in his throat, and his eyes widened. They way Romano looked, his full lips turned down slightly in a frown, the way his soft auburn hair fell over his forehead, his light olive complexion.

He found himself leaning in closer to Romano, and it seemed like Romano was as well, their eyes locked on one another, as they came closer, and closer, lips a mere inch apart...

"Ve!~ Big brother Toni! Lovi! Veee!~" The moment was ruined as Feliciano jumped on the two, knocking the all back onto the ground. Romano instantly began to curse, and struggle underneath Feliciano's weight. Spain sighed, his mind returning to its previous state where it could actually think. They had been so close to sharing a kiss...

"Get the fuck off of me, you fucking idiot!" Romano shouted, finally managing to push his younger brother off of him and onto Spain.

"Veee... Ciao Big brother Toni!" Feliciano said hugging Spain. Spain grinned, hugging him back, and sitting up.

"Ah! Hola Feli! Coma estas?" Spain asked. Romano looked over at his brother and Spain, and his eyes narrowed, and he got up, storming off into the ocean, throwing his tee shirt off as he did so.

"Vee, I'm good! I think fratello is mad though... Vee... Did I interrupt anything?" Feli asked, his face twisting into a saddened expression that pulled at Spain's heart strings. He shook his head quickly, hugging Feliciano tighter.

"Not at all Feli! Ah! Don't be so sad!"

"Dudes! The hero is here!"

"Alfred... Be quiet..."

"Ja! And zhe AWESOME ME is here as we-Ouch!"

"Nice hit... Eli..."

"Thank you Hera! I always bring my frying pan with me!~"

Spain and Feliciano blinked, before looking at each of the newcomers, and a missing France. America was grinning, an arm slung around his younger brother, the other hand holding a gun pointed at Gilbert, who had been trying to pull Canada away, while avoiding being struck by Hungary's frying pan, who was having a delightful discussion with Greece. Until she paused, seeing Feliciano on Spain's lap.

"Oh! What do we have here?" Hungary sang, pulling out her camera, and aiming it at the two, beginning to take as many photos as she could, her nose starting to bleed. Greece sighed, before looking out at Romano in the water.

"Is that a shark?" he said casually. Everyone froze, and looked at the Greek male, who blinked, pointing out at what looked like a shark's fin following Romano.

"Mi Lovinito!" Spain cried, jumping to his feet. Around him, he heard others shouting at the Southern Italian, though their words were mumbled due to them all screaming at once. Romano paid them no heed, probably not distinguishing the fact they were yelling at him and not at each other like they had been doing previously. Spain felt panic bubble up in his chest, and sprinted off towards the water.

"Spain! You'll get bit!"

"Dude! Don't run in there! He's not worth dying for!"

Spain ignored the comments they shouted at him as he sped towards the water, his mind focused on saving Romano from the shark. The Italian noticed the charging Spaniard, and watched in confusion, before he managed to hear what they were yelling about. He froze in the waist deep water, feeling fear begin to bubble up in the pit of his stomach. His amber eyes spotted the dorsal fin steadily making its way towards him at a leisurely pace.

"Lovino!" He looked towards the familiar face, seeing Spain move as fast as he could towards him. Three meters seperated them, and the shark was starting to move faster. Romano whimpered, his amber eyes conveying his fear. The Spaniard moved faster, motivated by the fear he saw in his love interests eyes. "Don't worry Lovi! I won't let the shark hurt you!"

Lovino nodded, not bothering to yell at the bastard for using his hated nickname. Spain moved closer, and stepped in the way of Lovino and the shark, embracing the younger. Gently, he started to shepard him back towards the shore, looking over his shoulder at the the incoming shark, which had sped up. "Run for it Lovi!" He pushed the younger nation away, and towards the shore, letting out a pained yelp as something painfully collided with his legs, and dragged him down below the water. His emerald eyes were open, despite the pain the salt water caused him, and saw a blurred grey shape, before his head stroke a hard rock. Everything slowly faded away, and he felt his body being dragged away.

_Lovino..._

* * *

Something warm was pressing against his chest. It was applying pressure on and off, before pausing. He lamented the loss of the warmth, before something warm pressed against his lips. He felt air being blown into his lungs, and then the pressure was back on his chest. Press, press, press, air. Press, press, press, air. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a very French sounding voice told him to kiss the mini-wind maker, the next time it was pressed against his lips. Well, that made sense.

Press, press, press, air.

Spain moved his lips, and felt the wind maker lazily respond. It started to come back to him. The plan, Francis, and Lovino... He was kissing Lovino! Mentally, Antonio cheered, before something literally clicked. The kiss stopped, and he struggled to open his eyes, focusing on the tanned face half a meter away from his. He blinked, his vision clearing.

"Greece?" he asked, before turning onto his side, and promptly throwing up.

"Duuuude! That's totally disgusting!" America shouted in the background, before he was hushed by a very worried clone of himself. He felt Greece patting him on the back as he finished up-heaving all the water he had swallowed. He looked up at everyone, who had crowded in, looking for the Southern Italian.

"Kesesese! Way to risk your life over a dolphin!" Prussia said, continuing his signature style, until Hungary forced him to shut up with her frying pan. She knelt next to the confused Spaniard, and smiled gently at him.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked sweetly. Spain coughed lightly, before nodding, offering a weak smile. She giggled, and messed up his hair. "Good going Greece! Japan and Liet will be very pleased with these photos!" Spain blinked, before laying on his back, sighing exhaustively.

"Where is Romano?" he asked, bringing an arm up over his eyes, to block the infuriating light. So he had saved Lovino from a dolphin, then got knocked out? Only to kiss Greece when he woke up... Well, the plan could have went worse. Still, where was his little Italian? The thought of receiving a kiss for heroically risking his life to save the Italian seemed like a pleasently possible one, once he found his love.

"Oh! Fratello went back to your place, vee!~"

Of course.


End file.
